


with these wings we fly

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Friendship Is The Best Ship, Fukurodani Week, Gen, Team as Family, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: zeszłoroczne fukurodani week (gen)TŁUMACZENIE





	1. akaashi keiji

Keiji nigdy nie był głośna osobą. Lubi swoją ciszę i spokój, lubi zajmować się rzeczami w swoim tempie. Nigdy nie podążał za najnowszymi trendami, woląc trzymać się swojego kącika. Wybór, by w liceum kontynuować granie w siatkówkę nie jest od tego wyjątkiem. Lubi, kiedy może codziennie ćwiczyć fizycznie, lubi wygrywać mecze, lubi rozgrywać. Jednak na Klub Siatkówki Fukurodani ani trochę nie był przygotowany.

Począwszy od jego pierwszego treningu, kiedy głośny, pobudliwy drugoklasista przyczepił się do niego, krzycząc "Wystaw mi, Akaaaashiiii”, Keiji powinien był wiedzieć, że jego dni w klubie nie będą niczym poza głośnym pohukiwaniem i dzikim śmiechem. Nie za bardzo rozumie, skąd się bierze cała ta ich ekscytacja.

Wtedy widzi Bokuto w akcji. I nagle – światła na wysokim suficie błyskają w jego szerokich złotych oczach, forma jego potężnego ścięcia jest uderzająca – Keiji rozumie. Różnica z tymi osobami na boisku, nagła cisza, spokojna zaciekłość, to jest nieograniczone. Zapierające dech w piersiach. To, jak hałaśliwi i krzykliwi są poza boiskiem nie mówi nic o niszczycielskiej, naturalnej władzy, którą dzierżą na boisku.

Zawsze był cichą osobą, wystarczająco koleżeński, ale wiecznie odnoszący się z rezerwą. Odnajduje się jednak w szatni, gdy dołącza się do dowcipów (zwykle Bokuto jest puentą, chyba że to czas na Wszyscy Wkurzajmy Konohę), gdy śmieje się więcej, gdy zostaje wciągnięty w głupawe wybryki, które wcześniej w ogóle go nie interesowały. Keijiemu nie przeszkadza ciężka ręka wokół ramion, gdy zerka w górę, by zobaczyć olśniewające uśmiechy posyłane w jego stronę. Nie ma nic przeciwko bezsennym nocom podczas obozu treningowego, gdy robią poranne bieganie, a reszta drużyny jest równie zaspana jak on. Nie przeszkadza mu telefon pękający od wiadomości, kiedy wszystkie są od ludzi, których z radością nazwałby przyjaciółmi.

Fukurodani, znajome oblicze szelmowskich uśmieszków i szyderczego śmiechu, poważnieje, gdy tylko wychodzą na boisko. Lśniące oczy zmuszają przeciwników do opuszczenia wzroku, bezpośrednie wyzwanie, niewypowiedziana ekscytacja przed nadchodzącą grą.

Keiji ustawia się z nimi w rzędzie. I uśmiecha się.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja wiem, prawie trzy miesiące, ja wiem. Ale co poradzę. Teraz wakacje, także przysiąde fałdów i będę pisać, bo tęsknię... Na osłodę - sowy z fukurodani, pure fluff. 
> 
> (Jeśli chodzi o ten "szydzący śmiech" - w oryginale jest hooting laughter. jeśli ktoś ma pomysł na lepsze tłumaczenie to prosze o komentarze/ wiadomość na tumblrze :)


	2. shirofuku yukie

Yukie jest silną, niezależna dziewczyną, której nie jest potrzebny żaden klub – tylko by ją uwiązał. 

Jasne, kiedyś była naprawdę dobra w koszykówkę, zanim uznali że jest zbyt niska, żeby być w stałym składzie, i jasne, bycie częścią klubu edukacji domowej wydaje się być dobrym pomysłem, z całym tym smakowaniem jedzenia… Ale Yukie lubi swoją wolność. Lubi, kiedy może po szkole wrócić do domu z przyjaciółmi, a naprawdę dobrego dnia może nawet przekonać ich do zatrzymania się w nowej naleśnikarni. 

Więc kiedy jacyś uparci koledzy z klasy nie przestają namawiać jej na zostanie menadżerką ich klubu, jest zdezorientowana. Zrozumiale. 

\- Czemu ja? – pyta, odwijając ostrożnie dużą kanapkę yakisoba. – Czemu nie zapytacie jakichś innych dziewczyn, pewnie są bardziej odpowiedzialne niż ja. No i pewnie bardziej zmotywowane.

\- Ale Yukie-chan! – Mruga na poufały zwrot kolegi. Jego włosy są zmieszaniem czerni ze srebrem, i nie jest pewna, czy natapirował je celowo, czy po prostu tak się obudził. – Jesteś najbardziej idealną kandydatką! Też jesteś w drugiej klasie, jak my, nie jesteś w żadnym klubie, jesteś bardzo dobra w organizacji! Wiem, bo ciągle cię proszę o pożyczenie notatek.

\- Dzięki – mówi, odgryzając kęs pieczywa. – Ale wciąż nie sądzę, żebym była dobrym materiałem na menadżerkę. Przecież są ładniejsze dziewczyny, które można zapytać?

\- Tu nie chodzi o ładniejsze dziewczyny!

Na to unosi brwi.

\- No dobra – ten niższy, Komi, przypomina sobie, - więc może chcemy utrzeć nosa tym innym drużynom, którym kibicują dziewczyny, ale---!

I Bokuto, i Komi złączają ręce, schylając głowy. 

\- Prosimy, Yukie-chan! Klub siatkówki cię potrzebuje!

\- Tak, i na naszych obozach treningowych możesz jeść tyle arbuzów, ile ważysz!

Duma Yukie pozwala jej przyznać, że wizja jedzenia za darmo na obozach treningowych wstrzymała cały rozsądny protest na solidną minutę. Powoli odkłada pieczywo. Ignoruje nadzieję wypełniającą ich oczy. 

\- Czy menadżerowie mogą też brać udział w każdym świętowaniu yakiniku?

Zerkają po sobie na chwilę, po czym kiwają gwałtownie głowami.

\- My tego dopilnujemy, Yukie-chan!

\- Czekajcie – mówi, patrząc im prosto w oczy. – Przyjdę oglądnąć trening. Potem zdecyduję, czy drużyna jest tego warta. 

Witają ją olśniewające uśmiechy, promieniujące pewnością siebie.

\- Nie pożałujesz bycia naszą menedżerką, Yukie-chan!


	3. komi haruki

Dla Harukiego, ulubionym miejscem do drzemania jest dach.

Jest cicho, wygodnie i jest tam kącik do którego ludzie rzadko chodzą, więc może się położyć, zamknąć oczy i przysnąć. Jedyną rzeczą do dupy jest fakt, że zanim weźmie swój lunch, wejdzie po schodach, znajdzie miejsce i umości się wygodnie, czas na jego drzemkę jest już za krótki. A czasami jest po prostu… za cicho. Boi się zasypiać zbyt głęboko, ze strachu, że nie będzie w stanie obudzić się na czas lekcji. 

Więc Haruki nie chodzi tam często. Skutkuje to przysypianiem na popołudniowych zajęciach, a czasami Sarukui naśmiewa się z jego nieustannego ziewania na popołudniowym treningu. Wydyma wargi, narzekając na niewystarczającą długość przerwy obiadowej, bo nie może się porządnie zdrzemnąć. Jest dorastającym chłopakiem, potrzebuje odpoczynku, żeby jego ciało mogło rosnąć. Trochę męczące jest ciągłe patrzenie w górę na wszystkich na boisku, więc Haruki trochę bardzo chce urosnąć. 

Wyjątkowo śpiącego dnia Haruki dziwi się, kiedy Sarukui pojawia się przy jego biurku i praktycznie zaciąga go za drzwi, gdy tylko zadzwoni dzwonek na przerwę obiadową. 

\- Gdzie my---?

\- Nie, po prostu chodź za mną.

\- Ale, lunch---

\- Washio ma, wszystko jest ok.

\- Sarukui---?

Jego przyjaciel nie odpowiada, zamiast tego kontynuuje ciągnąć go w dół korytarzy i w górę, schodami. Rozpoznaje drogę na dach, ale siedzi cicho i tylko mruga oczami, zaspany.Dach jest zajęty tylko przez kilkoro chłopaków z pierwszego roku, jakieś dziewczyny na kocu piknikowym przy ogrodzeniu, ale Sarukui prowadzi go za nich, wychodząc zza rogu do ulubionego miejsca Harukiego. 

\- Co…

Cała drużyna tam jest. Bokuto, opryskujący ryżem osoby w pobliżu, dziko gestykulując, Akaashi obok niego, osłaniający swoje onigiri. Onaga rozmawia z Konohą, oboje trzymają jakieś bento domowej roboty. Washio trzyma przed sobą cztery różne pieczywa, kiwając głową, gdy się zbliżają.

Haruki siada, trochę oniemiały. Jest głośno i niesfornie, jak zawsze, kiedy zbiera się drużyna, ale dla Harukiego jest jak w domu. Je szybko, śmiejąc się, gdy Bokuto niechcący krztusi się od mówienia z pełną buzią i Akaashi musi go walnąć w plecy. 

Najlepsze jest to, że zasypia szybko i łatwo na kolanach Sarukui. Dźwięk donośnego śmiechu Bokuto i niskie pomruki Washio i ostre, złośliwe komentarze Konohy przykrywają go, i Haruki odpływa w sen z uśmiechem na ustach. 

Budzą go na czas na zajęcia, a Haruki chociaż raz naprawdę notuje. 


	4. onaga wataru

\- Chłopaki! Rada kryzysowa! Już!

Bokuto uderza dłońmi o podłogę pokoju klubowego z poważną mina. Wszyscy przestają zakładać kurtki, zastanawiając się, jaką bzdurę tym razem kapitan ma na myśli.

\- Bokuto-san, nie chodzi o pożyczenie więcej pieniędzy, żebyś mógł oddać kasę którą pożyczyłeś od Yukie-san, prawda? – Akaashi zapina kurtkę, spokojnie i obcesowo, jak zawsze.

\- Nie! Akaashi, miej we mnie trochę wiary!

\- O co chodzi, Bokuto? – przerywa Konoha, zanim ci dwoje mogą znowu zacząć się sprzeczać. Siada obok Bokuto, krzyżując nogi i unosząc brwi z wyczekiwaniem.

Bokuto ożywia się z powrotem, uśmiechając się szeroko. Prostuje się i wskazuje na Onagę, który wzdryga się na nagłą uwagę.

\- Chodzi o naszą najmłodszą sowę! Krążą pogłoski, że ubiegał się o względy pewnej pani! Więc jako jego wspaniali senpai, naszym obowiązkiem jest mu pomóc. Na tej radzie kryzysowej pomożemy przyjacielowi w potrzebie!

Rzucają okiem na niego, a potem na Onagę. Pierwszoklasista wygląda na nieco przestraszonego, niepewnego, czy raczej być zażenowany czy pełen obaw. Bokuto tylko szczerzy się w uśmiechu. W kącie już wyciąga tablicę ścieralną.

\- Um, serio, jest okej – próbuje Onaga, ale Bokuto tylko zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

\- Pomożemy ci zdobyć dziewczynę! Nie martw się, twoim senpai idzie świetnie z dziewczynami. Racja?

\- Jasne, to dlatego żaden z nas nie ma dziewczyny – mówi Konoha.

\- Wyznałeś jej już, co czujesz? – pyta Komi. Doskakuje do pierwszaka, otaczając go ramieniem i ściągając Onagę do swojego wzrostu. – Czy wie, że na jej serce poluje piękna bestia zwana środkowym bloku?

Onaga rumieni się lekko. Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Siedzi obok mnie w klasie, więc często rozmawiamy, ale jeszcze... nie wykonałem... kroku.

\- Ja ci mówię, że powinieneś pójść na całość! – Bokuto z rozmachem prezentuje to, co napisał na tablicy. – Załatw śpiewające sowy, by podarowały jej śliczny bukiet, kiedy tylko wygramy krajowe i zaprosić ją na randkę przed całym świa—

Wszyscy szybko wydają z siebie głos stanowczego sprzeciwu, zabierając mu marker.

\- Zabierz ją do parku rozrywki – proponuje Sarukui. – Zapytaj, czy idziecie na diabelskie kolo i kup jej dużo lodów. Dziewczyny lubią słodkie rzeczy.

\- Zabierz ją na jeden z naszych meczy! – uśmiecha się Komi, trącając Onagę łokciem. – Powiedz, że wygrasz tylko dla niej!

\- Upiecz jej ciasteczka - jest jedynym, co Washio ma do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

\- Napisz list miłosny i włóż do jej ławki – mówi Akaashi, - ale upewnij się, że używasz naprawdę ładnej papeterii.

\- Nie, chłopaki, wszystko pomieszaliście – mówi Konoha, mahając ręką. – Onaga-kun, rozmawiasz z tą dziewczyną, prawda? Zabierz ją na zakupy. Noś jej rzeczy. Będziesz mógł chodzić dookoła niej i dowiedzieć się, co lubi i spędzić z nią dużo cennego czasu _i_ wyglądać, jakbyście już ze sobą chodzili. Może nawet kup jej coś do jedzenia. Zrobione. Boom.

Wszyscy się nad tym zastanawiają. Bokuto nie ukrywa opadającej szczęki, Komi klaszcze, a cała reszta kiwa głowami z aprobatą. Nawet Akaashi wygląda, jakby mu zaimponowano. Odwracają się do Onagi.

\- Więc? Co jest lepsze według ciebie?

Onaga unosi ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Wszystkie są całkiem niezłe! Wszyscy jesteście dobrzy w pomysłach.

\- Dlatego, że jesteśmy twoimi senpai! – przechwala się Bokuto, po czym Akaashi mówi mu, żeby przestał przeszkadzać.

\- To twoja decyzja – mówi mu Sarukui. – Nie stresuj się.

\- Tak, jeżeli jest mądra, dorwie cię zanim się obejrzysz! –stwierdza Komi, klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Powodzenia – mówi Washio, kiwając głową. – Mogę dać ci przepisy na dobre ciasteczka, jeśli potrzebujesz.

Konoha wstaje, otrzepując z kurzu spodnie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że czego byś nie zrobił, poradzisz sobie, Onaga. Każdy by cię polubił, jeśli tylko uczucie jest szczerze, co nie?

Wszyscy potakują, klepiąc go po plecach, kiedy wychodzą z pokoju klubowego.  Onaga drapie się po głowie, a w jego piersi rozkwita coś ciepłego. Jego drużyna jest hałaśliwa i nieokrzesana, ale opiekują się sobą. Podnosi swoja torbę i podąża za nimi, uśmiechając się.


	5. konoha akinori

Akinori sądził, że jak już ukończy liceum, wreszcie będzie w stanie uwolnić się od wiecznego, enigmatycznego utrapienia, jakim jest Bokuto. Z tym że rzeczywistość nie bierze pod uwagę nadziei prostego chłopaka. Okazuje się, że Bokuto nie tylko zdał egzamin wstępny do jego uniwersytetu pierwszego wyboru, ale ich dawny as został również przydzielony do tego samego akademika, co Akinori. 

To nie tak, że nienawidzi Bokuto, tylko przebywanie w jego pobliżu może być trochę… męczące. Akinori wie. W końcu grał w tej samej drużynie przez trzy lata. 

Tak więc to zrozumiałe kiedy, pewnego idealnie ładnego, bez-planowego sobotniego poranka, donośne pukanie do pokoju Akinoriego brutalnie go budzi, a ten wydaje z siebie zbolały lęk i rzuca budzikiem w drzwi.

\- Konoha ! Konoha, pobudeczka, przyjacielu!

Przewraca się na bok, wciskając twarz w łóżko. 

\- Idż sobie, Bokuto. W tym tygodniu miałem trzy testy i termin projektu grupowego, potrzebuje snu. 

\- Ale Konoha! Rzadko nie mamy planów! Chodźmy odwiedzić Fukurodani! Obczaić małych pierwszaków, zobaczyć jak sobie radzą?

\- Nie. Ty po prostu chcesz zobaczyć Akaashiego.

\- A ty nie chcesz zobaczyć Akaashiego?! Daj spokój, Konohaaaaaaaa, wstaaaawaj!

Kwadrans później półprzytomny, naburmuszony Akinori podąża za Bokuto na dworzec. Minęły trzy miesiące, od kiedy zaczęli studenckie życie, i prawdą jest, że Akinori nie miał na nic czasu. Bokuto dołączył do drużyny, ale Akinori postanowił skupićsię na nauce. Niestety, nie wiedział, że to oznaczało wciągnięcie w napiętą rutynę książek, wykładów, grup naukowych, notatek, drzemek, może przekąsek w środku nocy, jeśli uda mu się wyrobić. 

Więc odwiedzenie drużyny może być dla niego dobre. Może nawet będzie mógł poprzebijać parę piłek, postraszyć jakichś licealistów. Oni mogą go nazywać staruszkiem, a on się trochę odpręży. 

I dopiero kiedy wraca z powrotem na kampus z Bokuto – bolą go mięśnie i jest pełen ramen, które Bokuto uparł się, że postawi kouhai- zdaje sobie sprawę że, kolejny raz, dał się wciągnąć w jeden z jego spontanicznych spisków. I, kolejny raz, nawet jeśli Bokuto nie miał absolutnie żadnego ukrytego motywu, i tak udało mu się w jakiś sposób pomóc Akinoriemu. 

Chowa głowę w dłoniach i jęczy, czując znajomą - czułą, rozdrażnioną - frustrację w kierunku swojego byłego kapitana.


	6. washio tatsuki

\- Hej, hej – zaczyna Bokuto, szturchając Akaashiego w ramię. – Czy widzieliście kiedyś, żeby Washio się uśmiechał?

W szatni następuje pauza, gdy wszyscy zamyślają się nad pytaniem. Zerkają po sobie nawzajem, potem znów na Bokuto.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć – odpowiada Akaashi, zapinając kurtkę. Mruży oczy. – Co tym razem planujesz, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto skinieniem przywołuje wszystkich bliżej.  Stoicki środkowy bloku zdążył już opuścić pomieszczenie, ale on  i tak mówi ściszonym głosem.

\- Zróbmy zawody, kto pierwszy go rozśmieszy!

Następnego dnia wszyscy wyciągali swoje asy z rękawa w staraniach, by członek ich drużyny się uśmiechnął. Bokuto jest pełen entuzjazmu pomimo tego, że prawie coś sobie zrobił, próbując  rzucić się na Washio, żeby go połaskotać. Komi starał się robić głupie miny, posuwając się wręcz do umalowania swojej własnej twarzy i noszenia absurdalnej ilości makijażu pożyczonego od Kaori. Sarukui wyjeżdżał z ulubioną książką z żartami, podczas gdy Konoha próbował skłonić środkowego bloku do uśmiechu pięknymi słówkami. Onaga połączył siły z którymś z pierwszaków, przedstawiając jakiś komediowy skecz, który jest popularny w telewizji.

Akaashi potrząsa głową.

\- Wiesz, mogę kazać im przestać, jeżeli za bardzo cię irytują – mówi do Washio, kiedy wkładają piłki z powrotem do wózków.

Washio wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to. Tak właściwie to całkiem zabawne.

Odjeżdża z wózkiem, zostawiając gapiącego się Akaashiego za sobą. To całkiem zabawne, powiedział. Akaashi szczyci się byciem spostrzegawczą osobą, ale może przysiąc, że wyraz twarzy Washio nie przesunął się ani o cal od jego stoickiej miny. Potrząsając głowa, Akaashi kieruje się w stronę pokoju klubowego.

Dopiero dwa tygodnie później, kiedy mają mecz treningowy z inną szkołą, w końcu rozumieją. Ich przeciwnik jest silny, sety są wyrównane. Lecz wtedy Akaashi posyła piłkę wysoko, blisko siatki, w momencie idealna w trajektorii , a Washio, będąc wolny, podczas gdy dwóch graczy śledzi Bokuto, Washio wbija piłkę w dół, zdobywając ich ostatni, zwycięski punkt.

Drużyna zwala się na niego, wiwatując tak, jakby wygrali prawdziwy turniej. Przeciwnicy wzdychają, potrząsają głowami, poklepując się nawzajem po plecach. W tym czasie Fukurodani wali się wzajemnie po ramionach i przybija sobie piątki, do czasu, aż Bokuto nagle krzyczy.

\- Ty się uśmiechasz!

Wszyscy patrzą ma Washio, który tylko mruga. Jego oczy są wciąż przenikliwe jak zawsze, jego wyraz taki sam, jak zwykle. Lecz przyglądają się bliżej i , faktycznie, jego usta sa uniesione tylko odrobinkę, cos jaśnieje w jego oczach.

Drużyna się śmieje, ale rozumieją. Bokuto obejmuje Washio ramieniem , gdy Komi podskakuje, by zmierzwić mu włosy. Wszyscy mają na twarzach uśmiechy, kiedy znów ustawiają się pod siatką.

Okazuje się, że Washio uśmiechał się cały ten czas.


	7. suzumeda kaori

\- Kaori-chan!

Kaori podnosi wzrok od składania czystych dżersejów. Yukie-senpai ma głowę w drzwiach i ponagla ją skinieniem, żeby poszła za nią.

\- Chodźmy po arbuzy – mówi Yukie, - zanim chłopcy wszystko zjedzą.

Kaori wybucha śmiechem.

\- Powinni już wiedzieć, żeby nie wchodzić między ciebie a twoje kawałki arbuza, Yukie-senpai.

Znajdują resztę menadżerek w kuchni, rozkrawają już arbuzy i rozdają talerze. Kaori do nich dołącza, pomagając rozdzielić kawałki na talerze. Atmosfera jest radosna, przepełniona żartami i śmiechem, taki miękki rodzaj przekomarzań, rzadki, kiedy spędza się dni w otoczeniu hałasliwych chłopaków, pohukujących absolutnie wszędzie.

\- Wreszcie przerwa od chłopców – wzdycha menadżerka liceum Shinzen, rozciągając nogi.

\- Tak, w końcu jest cicho – menadżerka Karasuno, Kiyoko, śmieje się, kiedy podaje talerz swojej koleżance.  

\- Są tacy wysocy – mówi mała pierwszoklasistka, drżąc lekko.

Kaori uśmiecha się.

\- Jakby się stało w lesie wysokich dębów, prawda?

\- Wysokich, głośnych, irytujących debów – odpowiada Yukie, wcinając kawałek arbuza, - które zjadają wszystko, zanim człowiek może chociaż dotknąć talerza.

Wszystkie się śmieją, żartując z jej zdrowego apetytu, a ona momentalnie zagłębia się w historię o tym, jak raz dostała wyzwanie na konkurs na jedzenie i zremisowała z Akaashim.  

Kaori usadawia się na siedzeniu, dołączając się do rozmowy z innymi menadżerkami z pierwszego roku. Arbuz jest zimny, sok spływa jej po ramieniu, kiedy je, zadowolona. Ktoś postawił wiatrak w kącie pokoju, pozwalając im na chwilę przerwy w gorącą, letnią pogodę. Jest spokojnie, chłopcy biorą prysznic i kończą kolację w innym pokoju. Podnosi kolejny kawałek i wgryza się.


	8. sarukui yamato

Będąc osobą bezkonfliktową i płynącą z prądem, Yamato często bywa niezrozumiany. Niespecjalnie czuje się w potrzebie poprawiania ludzi - jeśli tylko o nim nie zapominają, jest w porządku. Życie i tak jest za krótkie, żeby się czepiać, tak uważa.

Dołączenie do klubu siatkówki było takim widzimisię, bo wszystkie inne dzieciaki w bloku dołączały. Mógł wybrać koszykówkę razem z drugą połową, ale uznał, że siatkówka kosztuje dużo mniej, niż sprzęt do kosza. Okazuje się, że  jego wzrost jest zaletą i nie jest w tym sporcie taki zły. Nie  jest wybitny, ale wystarczająco dobry, żeby grać regularnie przez całe gimnazjum.  Yamato to pasuje.

Potem dołącza do drużyny Fukurodani. Nie spodziewa się, że zostanie wybrany rozgrywającym, tak samo jak nie spodziewa się, że tak uda mu się zintegrować z kolegami z drużyny. Komi jest typem osoby, która przekracza bariery prywatności, zanim się obejrzysz, Washio jest cichą obecnością, która sprawia, że zostajesz w pobliżu, Konoha bywa złośliwy i żartobliwy, ale zawsze w przyjazny sposób i nigdy nie przekracza granicy, a Bokuto jest trąbą powietrzną, nie do przewidzenia nawet w najśmielszych snach. Yamato jest mile zaskoczony, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, z jaką łatwością wpasowuje się do nich wszystkich, nawet kiedy do ich małej grupki dołączają pierwszaki.

Pamiętają jego imię. „Saru, jak małpa!” , śmieje się Bokuto, ale wyjątkowo Yamato czuje się dobrze, śmiejąc się z odwiecznego żartu. Nie żartują z tego więcej niż dwa razy i wkrótce ksywka przylega jak druga skóra, coś będącego częścią jego samego, tak samo jak umiejętność uderzenia piłki.

Uczy się, jak porządnie serwować i jak serwować dobrze. Akaashi go chwali, a Komi pokazuje mu uniesione kciuki, kiedy tylko przychodzi jego zmiana. Patrzą na niego, jakby wiedzieli dokładnie, czego jest wart, jakby mogli na nim polegać. Zawsze przejrzą naturalne wygięcie jego ust, nigdy nie myląc jego neutralnej miny z głupawym uśmiechem. Dostrzegają go, i czekają na niego.

Yamato podrzuca piłkę do góry i skacze.


	9. bokuto koutarou

Bokuto jest głośny.

To nie jest przytyk do kapitana Klubu Siatkówki Fukurodani, to zwykły fakt. W klasie  - nieustannie rzuca żartami lub narzeka na zadanie domowe, aż nawet nauczyciel się z nim przekomarza.  Podczas przerwy na lunch – udało mu się doprowadzić do perfekcji sztukę pochłaniania jedzenia i opowiadania absurdalnej historii jednocześnie. W szatni – można go znaleźć , jak śpiewa  (fałszując) lub śmieje się za mocno z komentarza jednego z jego kumpli z drużyny. Na boisku – jego głos niesie się po sali gimnastycznej, jak na kapitana przystało.

Bokuto jest głośny. Jego drużyna to wie i akceptują go takiego, jakim jest.

Tak więc kiedy ich kapitan pewnego dnia  zjawia się na treningu w ciszy, wiedzą, że coś jest na rzeczy. Przebiera się w kompletnym milczeniu, z oczami spuszczonymi w dół. Nie odpowiada, kiedy Konoha zaczepia go pyskata odzywką, nie odpowiada, kiedy Sarukui proponuje mu trochę pieczywa ze śniadania. Co najgorsze, nawet nie wita się z Akaashim, kiedy ten wchodzi do pomieszczenia.

\- Kryzysowa narada drużynowa, na cito! – Komi obejmuje ramieniem Onagę, który wciąż ściska w dłoniach szorty i wygląda na bardzo zdezorientowanego. – Operacja: co jest nie tak z kapitanem-san!

\- Może spóźnił się i nie miał czasu zjeść śniadania – sugeruje Sarukui. Marszczy brwi. – Nie, ale nie chciał mojego chleba.

\- Jego ulubiona para nakolanników jest w praniu? – mówi Onaga.

\- Dowiedział się, że jego ulubiony gatunek sowy jest na liście zwierząt zagrożonych – dopowiada Washio.

\- Oblał kolejny test! – krzyczy Komi.

\- Skończył mu się żel do włosów – zgaduje Konoha.

Komi jęczy.

\- To może być albo cokolwiek, albo w ogóle nic! Kto wie, co tym razem zdołowało naszego kapitana!

Wszyscy poważnie kiwają głowami .

\- Jak to naprawimy? – duma Sarukui, i wszyscy spoglądają po sobie nawzajem. Żaden z nich nie rwie się, żeby podejść do kapitana, kiedy ma jedną ze swoich huśtawek nastroju.

Konoha unosi rękę, wskazując na drzwi sali gimnastycznej. Tam stoi ich rozgrywający, spokojnie patrząc w dół na podkładkę do kartek. Nad ich głowami zapalają się żarówki. Momentalnie Kryzysowa Narada Drużynowa naradza się wokół Akaashiego. Nie wygląda na poruszonego.

\- Akaashi-san! Prosimy, pomóż nam się dowiedzieć, co tak zasmuciło kapitana!

\- No, w Sali gimnastycznej jest o wiele za cicho, to trochę przerażające.

Akaahi zerka za drużynę by dostrzec  Bokuto w kącie, smutno odbijającego piłkę od ściany. Dzisiaj nawet włosy mu oklapły. Wzdycha, odkładając podkładkę , i zaczyna przyglądać się kapitanowi z powagą.

Po kilku sekundach gapienia się – z drużyną nachylającą się bliżej, jakby mogli wyłapać jego fale mózgowe – Akaashi prostuje się.

\- Ah – mówi, oddając podkładkę Onadze. – Zapomniałem.

Drużyna patrzy, gdy kroczy przez salę gimnastyczną. Bokuto nie podnosi wzroku, kiedy Akaashi podchodzi, ale zamiera. Najwyraźniej Akaashi coś do niego mówi, a on potrząsa głową.  I wtedy drużyna zbiorowo mruga, gdy Akaashi robi krok do przodu, chwyta za ramię Bokuto i szybko go przytula. Bokuto zauważalnie się ożywia, jego twarz się rozpromienia, i zanim mogą się obejrzeć, podskakuje do nich i znowu pohukuje na resztę drużyny.

Akaashi wraca do nich, odbierając podkładkę, spokojny jak zawsze.

Konoha pęka pierwszy. Wali ręką w ramię Akaashiego.

\- Coś ty mu powiedział?

Akaashi wzrusza ramionami.

\- Powiedziałem, że może postawić mi nikuman po treningu.

\- I to poprawiło mu humor? Zresztą, czemu w ogóle był taki smutny?

Akaashi już odchodzi. Odwraca się, a wargi mu drgają, kiedy mówi,

\- Zapomniałem mu odpisać na smsa na dobranoc.

Patrzą, jak odchodzi, po czym zerkają po sobie nawzajem.

\- Czy kapitan-san wam wysyła smsy na dobranoc? – Wszyscy  kręcą głowami i patrzą z powrotem na Akaashiego. Nagle są podwójnie wdzięczni za ich rozgrywającego, który jest w stanie poradzić sobie z Bokuto – wyjątkowo głośnym i uroczo dziwacznym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, ale w międzyczasie coś mi się poknociło z komputerem i nie miałam jak pisać dalej... Ale to ostatni chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ja wiem, prawie trzy miesiące, ja wiem. Ale co poradzę. Teraz wakacje, także przysiąde fałdów i będę pisać, bo tęsknię... Na osłodę - sowy z fukurodani, pure fluff.


End file.
